Scarlet Lillies
by Hazuki Suzumura
Summary: Pandora is like a world from story books; creatures lurk in the shadows waiting to spring, and supernatural beings exist. Gil lives in this fantasy world as a regular human, but when he get impregnanted by a vampire, that all changes. Alternate Reality


Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Pandora Hearts! If I did it would be completely yaoi filled, and every other scene would be disturbing and random!

Gil: I-i-m sorry if me and Oz are a bit OOC, I wanted to protect my weak master, but look what she did! She ruined GilxOz Fandom!

Me: Don't be melodramatic Gil. Don't worry, if anything, the fandom exceeds what everyone thought possible! *evil grin*

Gil: *gulp*

Oz: Oh shut up, and let's get on with it! I always wanted to be the seme!

Pandora was like a world from story books. Creatures did lurk in the shadows waiting to spring, supernatural beings existed, and even nature had a voice to those whom it was fascinated by. Elves, wizards, werewolves, dragons, and everything and anything else were unlikely to spot, but did walk aside humans in a shared world.

Some humans gain the trust and friendship of these beings, and they join in a ceremony to become one. By doing the joining they gain bonds greater than any human ties, and the ability to communicate in their heads. They are most usually nick-named Mystei's, a shortened version of their original Mysterium Fidei, (because of the mysteries they hold to humans and other beings.)

Even in their peaceful world, strangers were to be feared. You couldn't quite tell whom was dangerous or not from their features until it was too late. It was advised to never stray from bright and crowded areas with one whom you didn't completely trust, and to by no means stray into the woods, weather accompanied or not. Vampires and other unnamable beings prowled in the forest's depths, just waiting for the unwary visitor to pounce.

However young hormone-filled teenager thought arrogantly of such rules, and often abused them. Open clubs appeared to spark the interest of these crowds, and shared underground secret civilizations accompanied them. Such places beckoned to the precarious creatures, and they began to lure, seduce, and then slaughter their victims.

Gilbert Nightray was just an ordinary 17 year old human. He had long, shaggy ink-black hair that usually covered his glossy golden eyes, and a clumsy, shy attitude that his friends usually teased him about. Today he was on his way to his last day at Pandora Academy. Though he was exhilarated by the ending of school, and the beginning of his summer, he was, for some odd reason, rather jittery about it all; a little bit more on edge than usual, that is.

Perhaps induced to such paranoia because of the multiple vampire-caused deaths that had been going on, he eyed the empty street with nervousness. All morning he had sworn that he had felt a pair of eyes on him, and it was beginning to worry him. The more he looked about, the more dark-shadowed places he noticed. The more shadowed places, the more places things could lurk. The more places things could lurk, the more eyes he could have on him; which would mean he was dead meat. He shivered, and fled to the solace of his school, soon forgetting his nerves in the chaos of the halls. If he had stayed longer, perhaps he would have noticed a pair of emerald eyes staring intently after him; perhaps.

His school had day-long, lecture-styled classes that changed each day for two weeks. It gave the students an opportunity to choose more classes, and learn more in each session. Although most students loathed the arrangement, Gil enjoyed it. Since all graduating ceremonies occurred on the last weekend, he found himself meandering to Mr. Breaks class, his mythology professor. Gil was fascinated by the creatures that lived in Pandora, and always seemed to have questions about them. After he had found Zane and made the joining contract, all he could do was ask about his kind and how he had gotten there. So far, Zane hasn't become irritated with his questions. Hopefully he wouldn't ever, because Gil would continue asking, and it wouldn't turn out well; Zane could be scary sometimes, after all, he was a demon!

Zane isn't the demon you and I would think about at first. He looked just like us, with just an unusual pallor. His hair colour matched Gil's, and was just a little shorter, and spikier. Zane's eyes were an unusual red-silver mix, and always twinkled in amusement. He was tall and adventurous, and always seemed to get Gil into trouble. They were best friends after all, and Gil wasn't very good at saying no.

They always seemed to have classes together, which annoyed their teachers to death. It's not that they chatted out-loud, but that they never stopped talking in each other's head; only giving the teachers hints of their conversation by their quiet sniggers and chuckles. However, the professors couldn't obviously prove Gil and Zane's guilt, so they ignored them and continued their lessons. One teacher, however, didn't allow any crap, and could always tell by their concentrated looks that they were talking. If he suspected their conversations, they got extra homework, so they usually refrained for that one day. It was hard, but they dealt.

Today was that day. So when Gil walked to his seat looking flustered, Zane, though he was concerned, couldn't ask. And that lead to Gil over thinking things, which always messed him up. He sat worrying about his follower for half the day, but his attention to the class sharpened when he heard Break chuckle out the word, "Vampire".

Professor Break was their mythology teacher. He was a mysterious and eccentric man whom always seemed to smile uncannily and eat sweets. Strangely, he was tall and lean with abnormal scarlet eyes and long disheveled white hair. Gil could never tell if Break dyed his hair or not, because, though he had an air of superiority, he looked like he was in his 20's. After a while of Mr. Break's class, Gil decided that that Break wasn't human. Not that that inhuman teachers weren't normal, but Gil thought it was ironic that he was being taught mythology from a person from a race he was probably learning about.

Though Gil had guessed what kind of being Break was, it was still a guess. Proffessor Break teased and joked a lot, but rarely gave any information about himself. More people didn't notice, but Gil did, and it usually annoyed him. Today though, he was preoccupied to be annoyed at his teacher.

"Today, though this is regrettably our last class," a string of, "yays" were voiced, but vanished as Break turned to glare at the noise makers, and continued, "but we shall be learning about one of the most crucial beings in our world. If you have read the news lately, hopefully you have taken notice of the murders appearing here. Does anyone know what creature it is that we suspect are the murders?" He scanned the room waiting for a hand to volunteer the obvious answer, but the students looked blankly back at him. Gil decided to save his class from Mr. Break's fury, and raises his arm.

"Ah! Gil! So whom do believe is at fault for these deaths," he asked cherrily while grinning.

"Uh-um….vampires sir," he replied. Zane became a little more rigid in his seat.

"Correct!" Mr. Break cried while reaching into his pocket for another lollipop from his endless supply. "So, to teach you frail people of this delicate topic, I have created a slideshow on my projector of the most gruesome details! If you have a sick stomach, I would advise you to look away, for vampires havoc is not the most polished. They do seem to have quite a time with it," and with that a picture of a dismembered woman filled the screen. People's breath hitched at the sight.

"That, dear students, is what the usual victim looks like! The cause of such a crime, is a creature of yearning, not all of their lust being for blood and gore. You see, the vampire is an enchanter; they seduce you first, and then drink your blood. Some studies show that aroused blood is sweeter to them then regular. Any questions so far?" A brawny student in the back raised his hand, and Mr. Break nodded in his direction.

"So if they enjoy having sex with their victims, why don't they just make them sex slaves," he asked while sniggering.

The class seemed a little repulsed by the questioner, but the Professor just grinned amusedly. "Oh they do, but many vampires can't stop once they've began; they transform into a hunter, and you are the prey, so many of their slaves vanish after a few sessions. Men, do not think that you are safe from the vampires ventures; like any creature, they have their sexual preference, and they usually go after it." Various students gulped in the crowd. "If a vampire targets you, you are prey. Their power to seduce is very powerful, and ensnaring. At that point, you do not have a choice whether or not you want to be raped and drank, or not.

"Though they are fleeting beings, they do have one mate in their life. Their partners are predestined, and can be from any other group of creature. However they have the potential, many vampires never meet their mate, their mate is dead, or they choose to ignore the fact that they have one. You see, vampires are vain and proud creatures; they do not like being restricted. When a vampire finds his mate, he cannot drink anyone's blood but theirs. When they figure it out, they will usually either drain the victim, or continue the blood line."

A girl in the front raised her hand timidly. "You mean have a child, sir?"

"Yes. They have the same procedure as most creatures, but alike to elves and dragons, they can mysteriously impregnate males as well. This has always interested many wizards and humans, but none have yet figured out how they do such yet," eyes raised in the audience, "Oh, and of course females can have their child as well," he quickly added.

"So how can one protect themselves then? You make it seem like any caution is hopeless. There must be a way," a new transfer student with long blue hair asked.

"Well firstly you must get the silly notions that they are weak that even sunlight hurts them. Though they are naturally nocturnal and usually sleep during the day, if they will to, they can travel outside during any time. Also, crosses and garlic will only sign your death. If you try such feeble and demeaning protections, the vampires will get offended, and kill you sooner for your ignorance."

"That didn't answer my question, sir." Mr. Break rolled his eyes, and sat on his desk.

"Well then, Saphira, the answer is simple. Like werewolves, vampires have a yellow shimmer in their eyes that appears before a kill. There is a slight chance that you'll see it before you're murdered, and be able to run, however usually one only see's the vampires true eye color when they're about to be killed. At that moment, you finally know your captor is a vampire, however, that is the last vampire you'll most likely ever see," Professor Break bit a piece off of another lollipop at the end.

"Class dismissed," he chimed. On cue, the bell for the end of the day rang, and students began to file out of the doors. Mr. Break ignored them, and instead left from the teachers exit. Gil and Zane picked up their bags slowly, and followed their fellow classmates through the building.

_-So what's wrong? You've been ancy all day- _Zane asked.

-_Nothing really, I've just felt like I was being followed all morning. I bet I was just a little on edge though, because of the murders going on lately; Break's lesson didn't help either though.- _Gil replied.

_-Yea, it was pretty disturbing. Are you sure though, Gil? You know as well as I do about what can be in the shadows.-_

_-I checked, there wasn't anyone there, like I said earlier, I bet I was just being paranoid.-_

_-Hm. Well at least today is our last day. Ada and Elliot wanted to go to the Abyss today, I think we should go.-_

Gil sighed dramatically_. – You know how I hate to dance-_

_-Oh come on, it's better than staying alone at our apartment! Come on, it would be fun! You need something to get your mind off things, anyway.-_

_-Alright, you win. Where are we meeting up then?-_

_-The Bookshelf; Ada has to get of work first, and I'm kind of in the mood for some frozen coffee.-_

The pair nodded at each other, and left for their apartment to get ready.


End file.
